


Nylon and Lace

by Lullabylily



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing Kink, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabylily/pseuds/Lullabylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur does not chicken out of trying something new in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nylon and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/gifts).



> Repost of a fic I posted on Livejournal in 2011. It was a gift!fic for Riventhorn. She wanted Arthur/Merlin, Arthur crossdressing. Quite a challenge, as I had never written crossdressing before, it was a pretty unknown kink to me. I was excited to explore it, but writing this definitely was a struggle at times; that is why I owe profound thanks t marguerite_26 for doing some serious beta-work on this fic. The fic needed it, I needed it and I definitely couldn't have completed this without her. Thank you so much! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

He’d only meant to run his fingers casually over the black, transparent nylon of the pantyhose. But if felt like only seconds later, he found himself paying for two pairs of them. The idea had suddenly become intoxicating. The tight fabric wrapped around his legs, Merlin touching him through the nylon, the strange, tickling slide of nylon against Merlin’s long, sweaty fingers…

The next purchase happened in a similar blur. Arthur chose a pair of black knickers: soft, lacy and obviously too small. Merlin had taken Arthur through his briefs once, grinning cheekily around Arthur’s cock. It had been filthy in a way that semi-clothed sex shouldn’t be; the combination of heat and wetness and friction but not enough of it, making it intoxicating. Arthur’s fist clenched around the black lace at the memory.

Hardest to find were a pair of mid-arm gloves that fit him.

Later, Arthur looked at the items he’d collected in the top drawer of his bedside table. It wasn’t too late to change his mind. Merlin didn’t even have to _know_ he’d backed out of anything. He could just burn the items and pretend he’d never had a fantasy of Merlin’s fingernails tearing at pantyhose clinging along his legs, hungrily eyeing Arthur’s cock underneath the soft black lace.

But Arthur did _not_ chicken out of anything. He would go through with this. It wasn’t as if he planned on going out in public wearing a skirt and high heels. It was _Merlin_. Merlin, who loved him and worshipped his body every time they had sex.

His hands shook slightly when he tried to pull on the tights. He’d watched Morgana do it once; when she’d been late for a party, shamelessly disrupting Arthur’s relaxing bath. When Arthur had stared at her wide-eyed, she had just rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Don’t be such a prude.”

He rolled up the stocking to the toes and tried to wriggle inside of them. He knew how easily they could rip; he’d bought two pairs, just in case. In the end, he only caused a tiny rip at the foot.

The nylon pressed snugly against his legs and hips, ending just underneath his stomach, forcing a non-existent waist to come into existence with eerie determination. Arthur rubbed his legs together experimentally; it created an odd sort of friction; both gliding and synthetic but ticklish and erotic at the same time.

Arthur glanced sideways to the clock on the bedside table. Who’d have thought that the hardest part was waiting for Merlin in bed? He waited for Merlin all the time when the silly, goodhearted prat worked the late shifts at the restaurant.

Arthur hated that Merlin had to slave away carrying out orders until two in the morning. He’d told him on numerous occasions that he didn’t _need_ to work there, or anywhere else for that matter. That Arthur could provide for the both of them; that Merlin didn’t have to pay half the rent each month. But Merlin always raised his eyebrows at him, and shot Arthur that look that said _You are a rich, privileged ‘trust fund’ kid, you couldn’t understand._ Arthur _did_ understand, sort of, but he didn’t like it when Merlin came home late; tired, his feet and back aching.

At half past midnight Merlin finally stumbled into the room, still wearing the uniform that was slightly too big for him.

“Oh, good, you’re still awake,” he said happily, when he noticed Arthur in the bed, the light still on.

“Tough night?” Arthur asked casually, keeping his arms and legs hidden underneath the duvet.

“It was alright,” Merlin said absentmindedly, as he shuffled out of his jacket and shoes.

“Didn’t drop any plates?”

Merlin blushed. “That happened once, Arthur!” he said indignantly. Arthur smiled, loving to tease Merlin with the fact that the one time Arthur had come to see him at the restaurant, Merlin had managed to drop a plate. It had been a shrimp cocktail and it spilled all over a woman, dressed in fancy clothes. Merlin was still a bit traumatized by the incident, always repeating to Arthur how lucky he was not to have been fired on the spot.

Merlin had started to work on the buttons of his white shirt when he looked at Arthur more closely.

“What are you doing?” he said, his fingers pausing, “Why are your hands under the duvet? If you’re wanking to me getting undressed, I want to know, I’ll put on a performance.” He winked at Arthur.

Arthur hesitated and then removed his hands from under the duvet, holding the gloved arms up for Merlin to see.

Merlin’s seductive smile faltered for a moment and the man let out a small, uncertain laugh.

“You… What?”

Arthur didn’t say anything, waiting for Merlin’s brain to catch up as he approached the bed, buttons forgotten.

“You… You…”

“I am wearing woman’s gloves, yes,” Arthur said finally, tired of waiting for Merlin’s brain. He couldn’t really blame it for being slow at this time of night.

Arthur looked down on his hands, turning them around, inspecting the satin bow embroidered on the wrist, ignoring the way his hands shook. “I thought they’d suit me.”

Merlin continued to stare at Arthur, eyes wide, fixed on the black gloves. Arthur could tell the exact moment in which Merlin noticed the black nylon peaking out from under the duvet. Merlin blinked, stepped forward and pulled back the duvet.

Arthur’s nylon-covered legs were exposed as well as the knickers that were clearly visible behind the see-through fabric of the pantyhose.

Arthur had never been so ridiculously conscious of the way his legs were sprawled across the blankets. His left foot twitched slightly. Arthur looked back up at Merlin, hoping he somehow managed to look calm and composed.

Merlin’s gaze on the other hand, seemed scattered, almost feverish. Eyes swept up and down Arthur’s body, taking in all that was presented to him. The gloves, the pantyhose, the knickers…

Arthur felt a heat settle in his belly at being the subject of such a thorough examination. He felt strangely vulnerable, unreal, even: this was Merlin, _Merlin_ , who’d seen him naked in every possible way, Merlin, who knew his body inside and out. But he had never seen it like this.

It was a sensation so full of want, wanting Merlin’s eyes to take him in like, take all of him in like that.

“Say something…” Arthur muttered finally when Merlin appeared to be frozen on the spot.

“It’s… It’s…” started Merlin, the attempt at coherence clearly failing. “Gods, Arthur! You’re gorgeous!”

Arthur blushed. It was such a ridiculous school-girl reaction, and Arthur mentally chastised himself for it.  
He tried to throw Merlin a smug grin, attempting to convey that _of course_ he was gorgeous. But he knew it came across as something more akin to a shy smile rather than any gloating.

Merlin got on the bed with him, climbing onto the mattress and kneeling next to Arthur, hands tentatively running over Arthur’s panty-covered thigh. It sent a delicious tingling sensation all the way to Arthur’s toes. He felt his cock starting to push against the confining nylon, the lace of the knickers scratching against the sensitive flesh.

Merlin’s hand dipped from Arthur’s hip and thigh to his knee, making Arthur’s body shudder.

“Ticklish?” Merlin asked.

“A bit,” Arthur admitted. Merlin’s hands were hesitant and slow. “If you don’t like them I could…” Arthur started, fingers catching the hem of the pantyhose, tugging slightly. He didn’t want Merlin to be awkward or uncomfortable and Arthur couldn’t tell if Merlin was aroused or not. The air was tense between them. Arthur wanted Merlin more than he wanted to act out this particular fantasy. Though Merlin’s hands felt incredible on his thigh like that, movements all drawn out and languid.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s hip, pulling him closer in a small embrace; pushing against Arthur’s hand to replace it with his own, sliding his fingers down from Arthur’s lower back underneath the hem of the pantyhose, lower still, grasping his tailbone. Arthur stifled a moan, arching into the touch, giving Merlin’s hand more space to travel downwards still.

Merlin cupped Arthur’s buttocks, while at the same time pressing his body against Arthur’s, kissing Arthur’s neck and rubbing his groin against Arthur’s.

Even though layers of lace, nylon and cotton kept them from having full contact, it was enough, enough to crush any of Arthur’s doubts.

Arthur broke away from Merlin kissing his neck in favour of finding his mouth. Merlin responded eagerly to the kiss, hands digging themselves in Arthur’s hair. Arthur let his gloved hands rub over the jutting bones on Merlin’s spine. Merlin groaned, pinching Arthur’s arse.

Arthur bucked against Merlin, and Merlin pressed back, increasing the friction.

Merlin pulled back suddenly. Arthur opened the eyes he hadn’t even realized he’d closed. Merlin looked flushed, lips red, hair in peaks, shirt still only partly unbuttoned.

“First things first,” Merlin said breathily, “I should work on getting more naked for this.”

“You’re right.” Arthur moved forward, catching the next button on Merlin’s shirt between his fingers.

Merlin patted his hand away, “No, no, I think I promised you a performance.” Merlin smirked at him, getting up from the bed.

Arthur leaned back against the pillow, eyes fixed on Merlin, who started tugging at the buttons of his shirt. One by one. Merlin wasn’t that good at this; blushing and grinning stupidly, more clumsy than seductive. But that more than anything sent Arthur’s blood rushing south.

All the buttons finally loose, Merlin shrugged off the shirt, casting it to the other end of the room with his _foot_

Arthur let out a small snort of laughter, the sound catching in his throat when Merlin’s hands rubbed over his own nipples, smiling cockily at the effect he was having on Arthur.

In response, Arthur raised a trembling hand to lazily cup his balls through the nylon as Merlin continued by undoing the black buckle on his uniform trousers.

Merlin’s motions faltered when his gaze fell on Arthur’s hand, distracted, he let the buckle drop to the floor.

“Jesus, Arthur! Not fair!” he said, struggling to get out of his trousers as swiftly as possible, striptease entirely forgotten.

With trousers and boxers now a rumpled mess on the carpet, a very naked Merlin crawled between Arthur’s legs. Allowing Arthur to wrap a nylon-covered leg around his back, pulling him closer.

Merlin hummed in pleasure, the sound vibrating against Arthur’s chest.

When Arthur reached out to stroke Merlin’s cock through the fabric of the gloves, Merlin let out a surprised gasp. The contact was a strange, new sensation, lacking in skin-on-skin contact but making up for that in a smooth, velvety slide that is just as good, maybe better, if Merlin’s moans are anything to go by.

They lost themselves in the slide of Arthur’s hand, Merlin leaning against Arthur for support, his breath warm and puffy on Arthur’s shoulder.

The tension in Merlin’s shoulder grew and Merlin’s hand clenched around Arthur’s arm, “Arthur…” he managed to gasp, “Wait…”

Arthur pulled back his hand, eliciting a small groan of frustration from Merlin.

“I want… I want to feel _you_ , Arthur.” Merlin eyed Arthur’s gloves and Arthur instantly wanted them gone. His hands ached to feel Merlin. He reached to pull them off, but Merlin stopped his movements, taking Arthur’s wrist in his own hands as if it were a precious jewel.

Deliberately slow, Merlin started pulling the fabric of the glove, revealing Arthur’s arms and wrist. Merlin then proceeded to plant little kisses and licks along the inside of Arthur’s arms, pausing only to whisper, “I love you.”

Their kiss was greedy with need and Arthur relished in the feel of Merlin’s hands touching him everywhere they could find, until one of them moved underneath the layer of nylon, travelling down Arthur’s lower back to cup his arse.

Arthur moaned into the kiss, lifting up slightly, to give Merlin’s hand more room. Merlin cupped him deep, using the entire palm of his hand to stroke Arthur’s buttocks, the fabric of the pantyhose that pressed his hands and arm tight against Arthur’s body.

Arthur broke the kiss. “God I want you,” he breathed again.

Merlin gave his chin a little lick, then proceeding lower, to his neck, one nipple and a trail of kisses over his belly. “Want you,” he muttered in agreement, the hand on Arthur’s arse giving a soft squeeze.  
Merlin’s other hand stroked Arthur’s front, cupping him through the pantyhose. Arthur shuddered visibly. And Merlin smiled up at him, that typical, slightly cheeky smile that went all the way up to his eyes.

“You’re really sensitive wearing these, aren’t you?”

Arthur didn’t reply, didn’t _need_ to, his body’s reactions speaking loud and clear.

“I can take them off, if you like,” Arthur said, his voice sounding choked. His cock was strained against the nylon, and Merlin’s ministrations did nothing to improve that condition.

“Oh no, I want to do the honours…” He gave soft tug on the hem, exposing Arthur’s waist. “Though I might end up ripping them…” Merlin said as an afterthought, looking from his fingernails to the nick they had already left in the nylon.

“Don’t care. Got a second pair.”

“You do?” Merlin sounded ridiculously enthusiastic and Arthur let out a small, huffing laugh, feeling the last tension roll off of him.

Merlin did manage to get his fingers all tangled up in the nylon. It spiked nervous laughter in Arthur’s belly, to watch Merlin’s familiar clumsiness be so very erotic in that frenzy of nails and nylon.

A new rush of jitters swept him up when Merlin’s expert and less-expert touches slowly tugged the fabric to reveal Arthur’s legs. Arthur bit his lip, carefully studying Merlin’s face as the nylon slips from his feet. His legs felt unfamiliarly exposed; it was sensual and terrifying all at once.

Merlin stared at the expanse of pale skin, no longer messily dusted with dark-blond hair. “You shaved your legs!”

“Waxed them, actually,” Arthur corrected.

Merlin looked up at him, his eyes wide and slightly glassy, his pupils dilated. “Gods!” The word was swallowed by a deep moan.

Merlin ran his hands across Arthur’s legs, his mouth swiftly following the same path, licking and kissing his way up Arthur’s left shin, only to repeat the action on his right.

The kisses were greedy, almost biting. When Merlin’s teeth grazed over the spot just above Arthur’s knees and sucked the flesh into his mouth Arthur finally couldn’t keep silent any longer. He moaned loudly. Head falling back and eyes closing.

His legs were even more sensitive than usual, unfamiliarly bare and unprotected. Every one of Merlin’s licks seemed to magnify in sensation and Arthur almost wanted to come from that alone. Almost.

Merlin’s kisses moved up higher on his leg and thigh and Arthur groaned when Merlin kissed him through the lace knickers.

“Merlin!”

He could feel Merlin’s lips curve into a smile as he pressed them against Arthur. He knew that smile; it was laced with smugness, knowing that he’d already brought Arthur to the point where the only thing he knew was _Merlin… Merlin… Merlin…_ .

Merlin licked Arthur’s cock experimentally, taking in the head jutting out from underneath the knickers. One hand on Arthur’s thigh for balance, the other hand moved to cup Arthur’s balls through the lacy fabric. It was every good kind of dirty that Arthur had hoped it would be.

Merlin continued the string of soft licks and light gropes for several minutes, every time Arthur thought he would come, the friction Merlin created lessened, leaving him on edge for a moment longer.

Arthur wasn’t aware of the sounds he was making, but somehow he managed to choke out, “You… Stop…. Teasing…”

Merlin looked up at him, Arthur knew his face was all flushed and contorted in needy pleasure. Merlin’s gaze was… intense. Eyes were feverish and dilated and his mouth red and moist. And he just _looked_ at Arthur.

“Ungh… Please…” Arthur stammered, watching Merlin’s expression grow softer and melt into his trademark cocky smile.

“I do love it when you beg,” he said cheekily.

He crawled up to Arthur to lock their mouths together in a wide, open-mouthed kiss that was more akin to the both of them trying to eat one another than a lover’s embrace.

Merlin started to frot against him, his cock rubbing against Arthur’s balls and cock, still partially covered by the knickers.

They hadn’t had sex like this in a while; all needy friction, an unsteady rhythm taking them to climax as fast as it could. It was so ridiculously flawed that it was perfect.

They both came quickly and wordlessly, deep moans echoing off the walls.

While Arthur’s heartbeat was still desperately fast, Merlin’s hand moved to stroke the limp and sensitive flesh of his cock, tucking him back into the knickers, and giving the lace a few slow and gentle strokes.

Merlin snuggled up to Arthur, resting his head against Arthur’s chest while lazily running up his feet alongside Arthur’s cleanly shaven leg.

“Hmmm… soft…” he whispered.

“Pain,” Arthur mumbled.

“What?”

“Waxing. It’s painful.”

Merlin lifted his head to look at Arthur, a smile tugging at his lips, even though he was fighting to maintain a serious expression. “You poor dear! Want me to kiss it to make it better?”

Arthur groaned at the memory of Merlin’s lips on the bare flesh, his cock already twitching in interest. Though he was sure he could ignore that for a little while longer, just feeling Merlin’s body against him, warm and comfortable.

“Just don’t expect this to be a regular occurrence.”

“Oh.” Merlin sounded disappointed.

“But I still have the other pair of pantyhose.” Arthur smiled. “And… something I picked up for you. If you’re… up for it.”

Merlin stared up at him, his gaze a mixture of concern and anticipation. “Should I be scared?”

“Definitely.” Arthur grinned.

“Good.”

Arthur felt Merlin’s smile against his chest. It was the last thing he felt before sleep caught up with him.


End file.
